Psychic Vampire Twins
by MidnitStar
Summary: Nick and Eric are unlike any vampire you've ever heard of. The twins are half psychic and half vampire. The brothers are on a journey in Bathory, in search for their mother. But can they beat their time limit when like their new best bud, Vlad they're being hunted?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Eric dropped the controller as he threw his head back to groan. "Man, I totally suck at this game."

Nick grinned at his brother, who scowled up at the ceiling as if he were cursing the gods. "I bet you liked it better when I was a beginner." Nick said.

Eric glanced over at Nick and sighed. "Is it that obvious? I mean, who the heck gets their butt kicked by their younger twin brother?"

"I guess…You." Nick laughed.

Eric tossed the television remote at Nick, but to his surprise he caught it and tossed it on the floor. "Nice try." Nick said.

Eric picked up his controller and threw a challenging look at Nick. "Ready, dweeb?"

Nick returned his brother's look. "Game on, dork."

The twins started their battle to the death, well not literally. Nick looked up at the stairs when he thought he heard footsteps. "Yes! Finally, I win!" Eric jumped out of his chair.

"Eric shut up for a minute." Nick said.

"What? No way." Eric protested.

"Just shut up." Nick glared at Eric.

"Why?" Eric crossed his arms.

"Just shut up you stupid little…" A loud thud interrupted Nick.

Eric grabbed Nick by the arm and yanked him to the floor. "What the…" Eric slapped a hand over Nick's mouth.

"We're alone right? Dad's shopping with Cassidy and Kevin's at Jesse's?" Eric whispered.

Nick nodded. The twins exchanged glances before grabbing an object to knock out the creep in their house. Eric led Nick upstairs to their room, the site of the noise. "Cover me." Eric placed a hand on the knob.

Nick nodded, but looked down at his empty hands. "Wait, what? With what?"

Eric rolled his eyes before busting through the door. "Huh?"

Nick flipped on the light. Everything was perfectly in place. "But, we just heard someone or something fall."

Eric took another glance around the room before pointing at a book. "That wasn't there. I don't read."

Nick picked up his book to find a symbol engraved into Eric's dresser. "What's this supposed to mean?"


	2. Meeting

Chapter One ~ Meeting

The dark haired woman sat back to the wall in her cell, her hands chained to it. Two sets of feet pounded against the echoing floor. Two fellow vampires came into view, standing before her cell. One brown haired woman and the other a man, hi hair under a top hat. "Careful Otis, my sister doesn't tolerate visitors, especially those after her children."

Otis inclined his head to the brunette. "I think Keira will make an exception for me, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and cast a sympathetic look at her sister. She spun around on her heel, leaving Keira and Otis alone. Otis sighed before unlocking the cell door. "Hello Otis, did you agree to my request?"

Otis looked down at the young, small, dying vampire. "Of course Keira. I place a protection glyph in your children's room. Why should I decline? After all we were raised together, though we have no blood relation."

Keira smiled weakly. "Thank you. I wish you luck with young Vladimir."

Otis nodded, turning to leave, but stopped at the cell door. "I'm afraid you have pets of D'Ablo in your house."

"I know, but I think my boys are able to protect themselves against those two. It's mainly D'Ablo I'm worried about." Keira said.

"I've talked to Aaron, Nick and Eric will find you." Otis said, locking the cell and leaving Keira alone.

Keira smiled and wiped at her eyes, it was useless because the tears kept coming. "Until then, I'll wait for you. My dear boys."

* * *

Eric ran a hand through his short black hair. "Nick you can't go to school tomorrow with that hair. You look like a girl."

Nick brushed his long bangs from his eyes. "What do you mean? I look like me. Besides, Kev said I looked fine."

Eric rolled his eyes at his brother. "Kev hangs out with Jesse for goodness sake. Jesse's crazy and a warlock."

He grabbed the scissors off the counter and started for Nick. Nick dodged around his older twin brother, out of the bathroom. "C'mon it won't hurt!" Eric called after him.

Nick jumped off the last step into the living room. Just then, a black haired girl entered the front door. "Cassidy!" Nick ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen Kevin giving out manicures." Cassidy said, smiling at the thought of her older brother begging to do other guys nails.

"Huh? Anyways, it's Eric. He's going after my awesome dark purple hair, he may be jealous I look like mom and he looks like Rose." Nick pretended as if it were a tragedy.

"There's no way I look like that old hag!" Eric shouted, oblivious to the fact that Rose was walking in from behind.

Rose cleared her throat and glared at Eric as he turned around. "Dear Eric, you wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"He so was! Eric said you're an old hag!" Nick piped up when Eric said nothing.

Rose smiled. "Come with me." She pulled Eric out of the room by his ear.

Eric cursed Nick's name as his younger twin stuck his tongue out at him. "Nick, your hair is fine. You look cool like mom with your hair like that." Cassidy ruffled her little brother's hair.

Nick smiled as headed up to his room for a good night's sleep. " I can't believe you gave me up to Rose. She gave a two hour lecture, almost three." Eric complained, placing his toothbrush in his cup.

"Sorry bro, but I like my hair this way." Nick smiled in the mirror at his mid-back length hair.

Eric rolled his eyes before leaving to his bedroom to grab his bag. Nick took another look at himself. His clothing consisted of a black jacket that spelled in red letters 'Bite Me!', a red t-shirt, a black pair of slightly baggy jeans, and black converse. His dark purple hair pulled into a ponytail, but his bangs hid his mixed greens eyes.

Nick threw his bag over his shoulder. "Ready, jerk?" Eric asked.

"Ready, pretty boy." Nick said.

The twins left down the stairs to line up side by side at the end of the walk way. "Go?" Nick questioned.

"Go!" Eric shouted.

And the twins were off. Nick started for his skateboard to be pushed down by Eric. Eric took off on his own board leaving Nick in the dust. The teen hopped onto his board and followed after his brother. Nick grinned as he swerved into an alley, as he exited he leapt over a parked car in front of Eric making him fall.

"Sucker!" Nick called over his shoulder.

_**Bam**_, Nick fell into something… Or someone. He searched for any injuries and sighed a breath of relief, until he realized the cement wasn't cement. "Would you mind getting off me?"

Nick looked down to find a blond. He scrambled off him and sat on his feet. Nick repeatedly bowed his head into the cement. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry!"

The blond stood and dusted himself off. "Could you watch where you're going next time? I wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty face."

Nick's eyes seemed to turn to dots. "Um, Henry?" His friend asked.

Henry looked at his black haired friend. "Yeah?"

"I seriously don't think that's a girl. That's a guy." He said.

Henry stared at Nick for a moment. "Nick! You jerk, you're so dead," Eric shouted, coming up from behind. "And who're they?"

"Wait, you. You're a…."

"Guy." Nick finished.

Eric yanked him to his feet and grabbed his own board. "C'mon, we'll be late."

Nick nodded and jumped onto his board. "So you're a girl?" Eric smirked.

Nick shoved at his brother. "Shut up."

Eric laughed. "I've called you so many names, but a girl. Never crossed my mind, well until now."

Nick rolled his eyes. At school, Nick and Eric continued their daily schedule of tossing insults at each other. "Eric, what do you think you're doing?" Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Jabbing you in the side with a pencil." Eric said bluntly.

The younger twin snatched the pencil from his hands and tossed it forward. "Ow!"

Nick looked to the seat in front of him. The same pale, black haired guy with dark eyes from earlier stared back at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." Nick said.

Eric slapped his twin's head. "What the…"

"Sorry, Nick here just doesn't know when to be mature." Eric shook his head.

Nick tossed a pencil at Eric's face. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it was a reflex. I can't help myself." Nick tossed another pencil.

Eric ducked; having the pencil hit some random guy. "Who did that?!"

Everyone looked in the guy's direction, surprised. Just then, the classroom door slammed open and in walked a man wearing a top hat and smile. _Good night,_ Eric thought._ If you sleep, I'll kill you for being lazy;_ Nick thought. _Yeah right, as if you don't want to;_ Eric laughed in his thoughts. _I don't moron,_ Nick thought.

Eric scoffed aloud, causing everyone to look at him this time. "Is there something wrong Mr. Hunter?"

_Idiot,_ Nick thought. Eric glared at his twin brother. "Nothing Mr. Otis."

Mr. Otis nodded and continued his speech. _I'm gonna be the one to kill you, after school;_ Eric threatened in his thoughts.

Nick covered his mouth, hiding his smile from the class. At the end of the day Eric fulfilled his mission. He kicked Nick into his locker, shoved him into the blond called Henry, and kicked him in the butt all the way home. Nick surely looked dead by then. "Feel better?" Nick asked.

"Yep, I think we're even." Eric smiled triumphantly.

~Hours Later

Nick capped the permanent marker. He looked over his master piece on Eric's face for any mistakes and smirked. "Now we're even." Nick said, climbing into his bed.


	3. Jamie

Chapter Two ~ Jamie

Rose power walked down the aisle, heading to her sister's cell. Keira would say her attire that consisted of a tight, red knee length dress and black pair of high heel, was an outfit only idiots would wear.

"Keira?" Rose asked, peeking into the cell.

The dark haired vampire growled in response. Rose unlocked the door and walked right in as if she were welcome. Her sister sat on the floor, she only had one ray of hope which her twin boys created. "Sister, I have a message from D'Ablo."

Keira shook her head. "I'm not your sister and you have nothing to say."

Truth be told, Keira and Rose are sisters, blood related. Their parents were turned; they came home and wound up revealing what they were. So to keep Keira and Rose alive, they turned them. Keira was the youngest, so Rose was the one with all the responsibility until, they met _them_.

"Keira, D'Ablo is offering you a chance for freedom. If you help me and my partner kill your twins and well, your family, but only if you agree."

Keira tossed her head back and laughed. "There is no such thing as freedom."

Rose dropped to the ground and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. "I will protect you, I will free you from this place."

Keira smiled. "For being older, you sure dream big."

* * *

The moonlight shined upon Nick's pale face. "Kevin, why am I the only one being dragged away with you? It's a school night and what about Eric?"

The strawberry blond shook his head. "If you and Eric went with Cassidy you'd be stuck with girls. Dad wanted us out for some unknown reason tonight. I took you and Eric made his choice with Cassidy."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Actually you fed him to the wolves, I mean the girls."

Kevin coughed and pulled up his hood. "Is it cold out here or is it me?"

"You just changed the subject!" Nick shouted.

Kevin smiled down at Nick. Jesse's home wasn't anything like he thought a house full of witches and warlocks would live in. "Knock." Kevin told Nick.

"Why me?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm too lazy."

"Let me get this straight. You're too lazy to put out a fist and beat on a door?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's too hard." Kevin said.

"How?" Nick crossed his arms.

"It's more complicated than it looks." Kevin shook his head.

Nick smacked himself in the forehead. "Moron!"

The front door swung open, revealing a teen with raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. "Hey Nick…..And Kevin."

Kevin smacked Jesse. "Why do I get such a disappointing tone? It disgraces my name."

"More like hurts your feeling." Nick mumbled.

Kevin scoffed. "Nothing hurts the great Kevin Hunter's feelings."

"Way to stay tough." Jesse said.

Nick laughed, doubling over and holding his stomach. Before Kevin could try to hit Nick someone called from inside, "Jesse! Close the door, it's cold!"

Jesse grabbed Nick and Kevin by their shirt collars and yanked the brothers inside. Jesse sighed. "So…. What do we do with him, Kevin?"

Nick looked up at Jesse, taking a step back and running into Kevin. "Is Angela home?"

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Toss him to her then." Kevin said.

There was no way Nick was going to Angela especially after what she did the last time he saw her. Nick had to stay in the hospital for a week after she decided to play with magic around him. Nick tried ducking around Jesse, but the teen tackled him to the floor. "No! I want to live!" Nick screamed, pounding on the floor.

"One problem Kev, Angela just fell asleep. My mom would kill me if I woke her up."

Kevin sighed, disappointed. "My little brother is up though." Jesse said.

Nick stared confused up at the teens, since when did Jesse have a little brother? "Jamie! Get off your butt and get down here!" Jesse called. "Now!"

"Okay! You good for nothing."

A young boy, who was the spitting image of Jesse came down the stairs, his small arms crossed and an annoyed look on his child face. "What?"

"Jamie, we need you to entertain Nick here." Jesse pointed down at Nick.

Jamie looked down at Nick, his dark blue eyes studying him. Jamie turned his attention back to Jesse. "If the kid can't even pass through you what makes you think he can deal with me?"

"Kid?!" Nick shouted in disbelief.

Kevin chuckled. "Jamie, I'm sorry to say this, but Nick's older than you by two years. He's not a kid from your standards."

Jamie glared at Kevin. "Looks like a kid to me."

Jesse stood and yanked Nick to his feet. "See, I'm no kid." Nick said.

Jamie's glare turned on Nick. "I liked you better on the floor."

Nick shrugged. "Not going back down there, I'm not the kind of person to do anything just to get a friend."

Jamie grinned up at Nick. "We have something in common then."

"So are you gonna take him away?" Jesse asked, sounding like he was begging.

"Don't know. I don't know if he likes Call of Duty." Jamie said.

Nick ruffled Jamie's hair. "I don't like it, I love it."

Jamie smiled and dragged Nick upstairs to his room. After hours of getting shot, blown to smithereens , and knifed Nick and Jamie were exhausted. "I've met my match." Jamie said.

"So have I. Not even Eric is as good as you." Nick said, making Jamie laugh.

Nick sat up as his phone buzzed. Jamie followed his lead, catching a glimpse of picture. "Is she your mom?"

"Yeah, last picture of her too. It was taken on my and my brother's eighth birthday. We're the little guys sitting on her lap." Nick said, remembering that was the last day he saw her.

"Jesse told me what he was. A vampire, and if you ask me a pretty cool one at that." Jamie said, looking at the smiling trio in the picture.

"I remember how he found out I was a vampire," Nick said, catching the eleven year olds attention. "On his ninth birthday Eric and I were playing around with him. Jesse tripped over his own two feet, falling on the cement; I saw his blood and _pop!_ My fangs came out, I was scared he'd call me a monster, but instead he screamed 'Cool! Man, I wish I was a vampire too!' I had everyone human or not watching me. Eric covered for me and said it was joke. Jesse followed me around almost everywhere for weeks, pestering me with questions about vampires I couldn't answer. Eventually, Kevin and my mom had banned Jesse coming within a two foot radius of me."

"Yep, sounds like my brother." Jamie laughed.

Nick smiled and responded to his message. "Hey, why don't you bite me? We could be blood brothers or something. I won't even tell Jesse."

Nick nodded, but stopped and looked at Jamie. "What?"

"Come on man, bite me."

Nick stared at Jamie, a disgusted look on his face. "But, you're a guy and eleven."

Jamie rolled his eyes and held out his wrist. "I never said on the neck. Anyways, I don't swing that way. As far as I know my interest in girls hasn't changed."

Nick could hear Jamie's heart beating calmly, his blood pulsing through his veins. "Okay, but if it gets even the slightest bit of awkward, I'm leaving."

Jamie nodded. "Deal."

The teen pulled Jamie's wrist up to his mouth and carefully placed his fangs into Jamie's skin. The red liquid oozed its way onto Nick's tongue, he swallowed. _ One drop won't hurt the kid,_ Nick thought.

He pushed Jamie's wrist away. "Cool! I've never been bit before; surprisingly I've managed to dodge my siblings teeth."

Nick licked the blood off his teeth, the sweet red liquid sliding down his throat. "Same," He said. "Besides the first and last time I tried to steal Eric's food."

Jamie laughed and Nick joined in. For the first time since his mother went missing he'd had a laugh, a real one.

~Meanwhile with Eric

Eric took a step back. "Cass! Help me!" He screamed.

Cassidy looked up from her book and smiled. Several girls younger and older than him closed in, make up in hand. "NO!"

Eric glared into the mirror Cassidy held up. "Nick and Kevin, just you wait, I'll get you for this!" Eric screamed, shaking his fists in the air.


	4. Friends?

Chapter Three ~ Friends?

Keira pulled her knees to her chest. She'd never felt so useless, unable to help her sons. D'Ablo was planning to hurt them through the one thing they couldn't control, their visions. That way Nick and Eric would be unable to find her before Rose and her partner killed them.

And Keira wasn't able to do a single thing about it. Otis was busy trying to help out Vladimir and Kevin was trying to help Nick and Eric, but he wasn't even in on the idea. No one was here to free Keira so she could rip D'Ablo to shreds, like she wanted to do since he tricked her into turning herself in.

He said that her family would be safe if she turned herself in and gave up her life. But the creep spouted nonsense, as soon as she was locked up he told her his true intentions of killing her family starting with her twins. Keira wasn't able to kill him and now she still was unable to do so with her weak body.

The vampire looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't I do anything?" She questioned herself.

She closed her eyes, a picture of Nick and Eric was implanted on the inside of her eyelids. The two little boys sitting on the ground, laughing and playing with Kevin and Jesse, Cassidy talking with her friends, and Aaron, Jesse's mother, and Keira talking and watching their children. But one person ruined her final image of her family and friends, D'Ablo.

Keira remembered the night she left, the look on Nick and Eric's face as she walked away not looking back on her decision while Aaron and Kevin held them back. Cassidy didn't even dare to follow, no matter how sorrowful she was. Nick cried the loudest though. He screamed, punched, and kicked, all while he had tears dampening his cheeks. He didn't want one of the closest to him to leave and never to return.

She didn't stay, but as she glanced back Nick cried out to her, calling her name and telling her not to leave them. Before she could change her mind, D'Ablo had yanked her into the car. It was the worst birthday present she could've ever given them even though it was a chance to live longer.

Keira sobbed into her knees. "I'm sorry Nick, Eric, Cassidy, Aaron. I'm so useless."

* * *

"Eric I said I'm sorry!" Nick called after his brother as he took off down the street.

Nick sighed and dropped into a crouch. Eric had been avoiding him since he'd told him he bit Jamie, no matter how many times he apologized for his mistake or stupidity for giving in to an eleven year old, Eric still ignored him.

Nick pulled at his hair and almost screamed, until someone asked from behind, "Are you okay?"

The dark haired teen looked over his shoulder to see familiar faces, which belonged to Vlad and Henry. "I'm fine, why?" Nick stood, straightening his hair.

"First of all, you're on the ground and second you're pulling out your hair. I don't think bald is a good look for you buddy." Henry said.

Nick actually imagined himself bald and shuddered at the image. "So what's the problem?" Vlad asked.

"Brotherly fights. Got to love them right?" Nick laughed nervously.

Vlad and Henry exchanged glances and shrugged. "Well, got to go before Eric gets in trouble."

Nick took off down the street, calling Eric's name and apologizing. Even at school, Eric refused to speak to Nick, instead he passed on his messages through Vlad. _Is this a way of trying to get Vlad, Henry, and I to be friends,_ Nick questioned in his thoughts.

He wondered that because Vlad and Henry seemed to be talking to him more often and seemed to be enjoying passing messages back and forth, especially Henry. Nick was invited to sit with them at lunch today, so he did. _Typical Nick, too proud to sit with his brother and apologize like how I want him to,_ Eric thought.

Nick scoffed in his thoughts. _I have pride, but why should I bother talking to you when all you do is ignore me?_ Eric went silent after that.

"Hey Nicky-boy, we heard something from Eric." Henry said, bringing Nick's attention back to reality.

"Let me guess, I'm a blood-sucking creature of darkness that deserves to die in the worst way possible?" Nick said.

Vlad laughed nervously, but Henry just rolled his eyes as if it were a joke he's heard almost a thousand times. "No, he said that you were enjoying being around us and wanted to be friends."

Nick looked over his shoulder at Eric, who smiled and waved. It was true, Nick did want to be friends with them, but his past and Eric's vision kept getting in the way. He wanted to answer, but he was just too stunned that Eric had even mentioned it to them. _Answer moron,_ Eric shouted in his thoughts. "Um, yeah. I guess it might've come out once or twice, maybe more."

Vlad smiled at Henry who nodded and looked at Nick. "Friends?"

Henry put out his hand and waited for Nick to answer. "Sure, friends." Nick smiled, taking Henry's hand and almost immediately pulling it back.

"Dude, your hands are really sweaty." Nick said.

He wiped his hands on Vlad's shirt and grinned, the black haired boy gaped at his shirt as if Nick had just placed a disease on it. "Oh man, I think I can feel it."

The trio laughed, but Henry stopped and said, "Hey! My hands aren't that sweaty."

Nick glanced over his shoulder to see Eric sitting and picking at his lunch, a smile on his face. _ Thanks man, I owe you one,_ Nick thought,_ by the way, I'm sorry and get over here. It's no fun without Eric._

Eric looked up from his food and stared at Nick, as if he'd just jumped on the table and screamed. A surprised look, but also happy that their fight was over since the twins rarely ever fought. Eric stood and walked over to the table. "Mind if I join the party?"

Henry gestured for him to sit and he did, right next Henry. "So is my lil' bro giving you trouble? Is he being, well, Nick?" Eric asked.

Nick stood, smacking Eric in the head with the book he currently held. "Did you forget, I get better grades and I didn't get a makeover at Cassidy's friend's house? Or are you just being, well, Eric?"

Eric shuddered at the memory of that night. "Whoa man, you got a makeover with girls?" Vlad questioned, a small smile making its way upon his lips.

Eric hung his head, nodding. "I failed to defend myself properly; those chicks got the best of me. I think I still have some makeup on my face still."

"That's messed up, but one question. Why would you leave with your probably amazingly hot sister instead of with Nick?" Henry asked, trying to keep his voice low on the comment about Cassidy and failed.

Nick almost fell out of his chair, laughing. "Cassidy, hot? Man, you have some issues if you go for her."

"Dude, that's our sister. Besides, Cassidy's fourteen and not interested in eighth grade guys who go around breaking girl's hearts. Plus, she's dating someone." Eric said, as if it were obvious.

Nick swiped at his eyes, catching any stray tears from his laughter. "This is Cassidy."

Nick pulled out his phone and pushing it in between Henry and Vlad. It was taken recently; Cassidy was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Her long, wavy black hair fell on her shoulders just right, her mixed greens eyes like his and their mom's stared confused at Nick, as she didn't have a clue to what he was doing. Cassidy wore a Linkin Park t-shirt, a black pair of skinny jeans, and her feet were bare.

She was pretty as they would call it, but hot? To them, no way. "See, she's hot." Henry said.

Vlad shook his head. "Your sister looks cool. Don't worry about Henry; he just has a habit to go after a lot of girls. So warn her and keep her away from him."

Nick slid his phone back into his pocket and nodded. "I'll remember that."

Eric placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "She may be our older sister, but we still keep her safe from evil hands of guys. So we won't have a problem," Eric glared at Henry. "Will we Henry?"

Henry nodded slowly, obviously terrified of Eric. Nick tossed his book at Eric's head. "Quit scaring him! But, what he says is true, we do protect her."

Eric tossed the book back at Nick, naturally he dodged. The book smacked Bill in the back of his head. He looked around the cafeteria looking for anyone laughing or suspicious. He tossed the book in the garbage, Nick whimpered as his favorite book, which Aaron wrote was tossed into the endless pit that no one likes their head stuffed in. "Oops." Eric shrugged.

Later At Home~

Nick glared as Eric played his new video game. His favorite form of entertainment was ruined so now it was time for revenge. The teen stood out of his chair and pressed the eject button on the game console. "Nick! I was just about beat the game!" Eric complained.

Nick held the disk in his hands. _I wonder how long it'll last until in snaps,_ He thought. Eric turned even paler than before. "Nick, no. Don't you dare."

The teen smiled evilly at his older twin and pulled back on both sides of the disk, until _**snap!**_"Oops." Nick shrugged.

"Nicholas Hunter! I'm gonna kill you!"


	5. Problems

Chapter Four ~ Problems

The brunette slammed her fists on the table, frustrated. How hard could it be to kill her ridiculous grandchildren, Nick and Eric?! "Kyrie, calm down. We will kill them."

Kyrie peered over her shoulder, D'Ablo. She glared at the man. "And why should I believe you? You haven't even come within an inch of them."

D'Ablo laughed. "Why would I bother to come near those vermin? I have Rose and Kevin to dispose of them."

The vampire grabbed D'Ablo's shirt collar and twisted it. "They aren't anything compared to Nick and Eric. Those two are the closest companions of the Pravus in the prophecy, they'll turn them into their play things."

"They can't when their visions are rendered useless."

Kyrie pulled D'Ablo closer to her face so he could hear. "Nick will snap your barrier like a twig."

D'Ablo released Kyrie's grip on him. "I think not. There's a consequence for doing that."

Kyrie put a finger in his face, her hazel eyes full of hate. "Screw your petty consequences. Kill them or I will."

* * *

Nick watched with tear filled eyes as his father, Aaron cut his hair. "Dad, is this torture necessary?"

Aaron placed the scissors on the counter and grabbed a brush. "I've been getting calls from Mr. Otis, I hear you've been using your hair as a shield so you can sleep."

"Are you sure he didn't mean Eric? I mean, we are twins."

Aaron smiled. "Nice try Nick," He said. "By the way, why are you sleeping in class?"

Nick chuckled nervously. "Studying." Aaron raised an eyebrow at his son. "Okay! I've been playing video games with Kev."

His father nodded, that made more sense. "And….Done."

Nick stared horrified into the mirror. His worst nightmares have come true, he looked like Eric! Except for the purple hair and mixed greens eyes. "I want to punch my own lights out." Nick said, expressionless.

Eric knocked on the door. "Dad, we're gonna be late for school."

The younger twin slammed his head repeatedly into the counter. Aaron grabbed his head and told him to stop. Nick tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked past Eric out of the room, hanging his head. "Dad, do I look okay?"

Nick glanced up to see Cassidy. She wore a black t-shirt with a cross on it, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. "Fine, you look fine. Aaron said.

Nick started down the stairs, Eric right behind him. His vision began to blur, which meant a vision. Which they hadn't had in months. Nick saw a faint image of his grandmother, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and the teen began to feel sick.

He gripped the railing.. "Nick, you okay?"

Nick shook his head, the room was spinning, he felt hot, and sick. His grip slipped off the railing and Nick tumbled down the stairs. "Nick!" Eric screamed, running to his brother's side.

Eric put a hand on Nick's cheek, only to snatch it back. "You're burning hot."

"Why thank you, but it would be better coming from a girl." Nick grinned slightly.

Eric rolled his eyes. "In your dreams buddy." He helped Nick sit up. "Dad!"

Aaron came sprinting down the stairs, his face paling when he saw Nick. The purple haired teen groaned in pain, "My head hurts!"

Eric chuckled. "You just fell down the stairs."

Nick smiled before passing out. "What do we do?" Eric questioned his father.

Aaron picked up Nick in a princess hold. "First of all, don't tell him he was carried like this. Second, Nick needs to stay in bed. And third, you go to school."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course you'll want me to grab his homework too, huh?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yes."

The older twin groaned before leaving out the door.

**. . .**

Nick flinched as a cold hand touched his forehead. "Wow, he's out cold."

"Dude, why state the obvious?"

A door slammed open. "Hey dork squad, Nick can't have visitors."

"Why not, we allow you in here don't we?"

"Eric,out."

"Oh look, Cassidy's joined the party."

"Party my foot!"

"Cassidy! Ow! Ow!"

Nick sat up, eyes still closed. "Shut up!"

Nick opened his eyes. Vlad's hand was on his head, Henry was standing behind him, Cassidy was pulling out Eric's hair, and Kevin stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Thank you." Nick flopped back onto his pillow.

"Look what you did Eric." Cassidy said.

"Me?!" Eric shook his head with disbelief.

"Yes you!"

"Ha! Girls must have such tiny I.Q.'s, always blaming things on their brothers!"

"Small I.Q. my …" Nick tossed a pillow at Cassidy and Eric.

Rose entered the room, her hands on her hip and glaring. "Oh great, why not we invite everyone I know?!" Nick put his hands on his head.

Rose's expression softened as she looked at Nick, as if she were going to mourn him. "Nick is it me, or is she acting like it's your funeral?" Vlad whispered.

"I don't think it's only you." Nick replied.

"So, Rose did you come to kick out Vlad and Henry?" Eric asked.

Rose's eyes flickered to Vlad, then back to Nick. "No, I just wanted to see if my Nicky was okay."

"I'm fine, besides the fact my head hurts like heck," Nick said. "Thanks for checking though."

Rose smiled, leaving the teens alone. "Hey guys, you realized something about Rose right?" Eric questioned.

Nick's eyes widened in fear._ Oh Crud!_ "That she only acts that way whenever…."

"Grandma visits." Cassidy finished.

Kevin cursed under his breath. "Kevin such foul language. Is that how you great me?"

Nick looked at the door, a brunette with hazel eyes stood there. A smile on her face, that may have seemed kind to anyone else, besides those who know her. "Nick, why is your grandma so young?"

"Aging cream. And plastic surgery, lots of reasons." Nick said rushed.

Kyrie flipped her hair before walking to his bedside. "Grandma, Nick can't have any visitors. Dad said so." Cassidy's eyes were full of fear as she said it.

"Hush Cassidy." Kyrie glared.

Cassidy looked at the floor, mouth shut. Kevin put a hand on Cassidy's head. "Now Nick, how about you get everyone to leave us?"

"No." Nick said.

"No?" Kyrie looked at Nick, surprised, but it quickly turned to anger. "No?!"

"Kevin get her!" Eris screamed.

Kevin grabbed Kyrie's wrist. No choking the sick and injured."

The strawberry blond dragged Kyrie against her will out of the room._ I'll get you for this Nicholas, you will die,_ Kyrie cursed in her thoughts. _In your dreams old hag, this half vampire doesn't go down easy,_ Nick thought, grinning at his grandmother.


End file.
